ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Back from the Pit
}} Hilgya and Durkon protect themselves from the monsters, but not vice versa. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Thog ◀ ▶ * Zz'dtri ◀ ▶ * Yikyik ◀ ▶ * Hilgya Firehelm ◀ ▶ * The Flumphs ◀ ▶ * Hordes of 2nd edition monsters Transcript Durkon, lying injured on the floor, hears sounds nearby, "clump! clump! clump!" Durkon: 'Tis it, Durkon. Whatever hellspawn be climbin' outta that pit, I hope 'e chokes on me beard! An arm reaches over the rim of the platform near Durkon..."clump!" ...Two arms now, and horns..."clump!" Hilgya appears, wearing her horned helmet. Hilgya Firehelm: Hi! Durkon: Ye?!? What are ye doin', come back to finish me off? Hilgya: Nope. I don't want to hurt you Durkon. Durkon: Ye've got an interestin' method of accomplishin' that goal, Hilgya. Hilgya: I never wanted to help Nale, he's a big jerk. Hilgya: But Loki commanded me to steal the Talisman from him, so I pretended to be his friend. Hilgya: Here, let me help you. Hilgya: Restoration! Durkon gets to his feet. Hilgya: They abandoned us both, you know. Durkon: How did ye survive? Flashback to Hilgya falling in #60. Hilgya (inset): Well, I slipped off Thog's foot when your elf friend dispelled the Fly spell. Flashback of Hilgya landing on one of the flumphs, "'SPLAT!!"'' '''Hilgya (inset): Luckily, my fall was cushioned by a horrible monster. Flumph: AAARGH! Flashback of Hilgya amongst the hordes of 2nd edition monsters, protected by her Sanctuary. Hilgya (inset): Once I got on the ground, I cast a Sanctuary spell, warding the monsters away from attacking me. Cut back to Durkon and Hilgya. Durkon: I'm surprised it work'd on all of them critters at once. Hilgya: They're 2nd Edition monsters. They don't even HAVE a Will Save. Hilgya: If we each cast Sanctuary again, I bet we can just walk out untouched. Durkon: Good thinkin'. Sanctuary! Flumph #1: You're gonna be just fine. Flumph #2: I think... I'm starting to get some feeling back in my— Hilgya and Durkon land on the Flumphs with a "'SPLAT!! SPLAT!!'". D&D Context * Sanctuary is a spell that prevents the caster from being attacked as long as they don't attack. The effect can be overcome with a Will Saving Throw. * Saving throws were reorganized and simplified in the 3rd edition, into Fortitude, Reflex, and Will, which are defined by their associated ability scores. In basic D&D (0th edition), the saving throw categories were: Poison or Death Ray, Magic Wand, Turned To Stone or Paralysis, Dragon Breath, Spells or Magic Staves, and in AD&D (1st edition and 2nd edition) the list was: Paralyzation, Poison or Death Magic, Petrification or Polymorph, Rod, Staff or Wand, Breath Weapon, Spell. These were dependent on class and level, not ability scores. Thus the monsters have saving throws, but no explicit Will saving throw to avoid the effects of the 3.5e Sanctuary spell. * Restoration is a 4th-level Cleric spell that can remove negative effects, including the negative levels caused by Sabine. Trivia * This is the first time the Flumphs are used as cushion for a falling person. This will quickly become a recurring gag. External Links * 74}} View the comic * link|828796}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Restoration Category:Uses Sanctuary Category:Durkon's Romance